Deception
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: There were many things the Dark Lord taught Bellatrix. Arriving at a desolate and crumbling building, Voldemort emphasised another important lesson. Not smut.


This is written for the Scenery Competition Round Two (which is where the first paragraph comes from) and for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt 'calm'.

* * *

The house was empty and dark. All of the windows were broken or at least badly cracked. At some point, the front door had been destroyed. There were holes in the roof and, leaking down one side, was an ugly black sludge that almost seemed to be crawling. The land around the house was completely dead; there was no evidence of grass or flowers, and all of the trees had appeared to have died long ago. The only sound was the screeching of bats.

Despite herself Bellatrix Black could not help but flinch at the scene. It put the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. Regardless, she continued on undaunted and unyielding with the memories of the calm voice of her Lord fresh in her mind. She concentrated on that rather than the stone steps that felt like they were going to crumple as she slowly crossed through the threshold of what should have been the door.

She had never been here before. It did not seem to fit with the purpose of her visit, but it had to be the correct location. She had replayed the past meeting with her Lord over and over again in her mind so she was sure she had not made an error in memorising the address. It was even more ludicrous to assume her Master had been nothing less than flawless when he informed her of the location.

Flushing any fragments of doubt for her mind, she steeled herself for the inevitable and continued on her path. The hallway was small and tight. It would have been claustrophobic if the windows had not been blown out and forced in the crisp night air. However, it was still dark. Bella had to continue to hold her lit wand high over her head to reveal the floorboards that were covered in such a thick layer of dirt and dust that even her footprints did not leave an imprint.

There was a light flickering from a nearby room and she strode straight towards her target with a quickened pace. Her heart beat increased at every strong steady step. She could already feel the tendrils of intoxicating power that even the smallest moment in her Lord's presence emitted.

So lost in the wonder of her Lord she could not find it in her heart to remember to fear him as she entered the room. It was as desolate and depraved as the rest of the house. The curtains that had lined the window were now only torn scraps of material hanging from the rusty pole. There was a hole in the corner of the room's floorboards and the wallpaper was not only aged and faded, but was coated in smears of brown and scarlet. There was not even a trace of furniture.

There were only two positives in the scene; the hearth that was small, but emitted a pleasant flame and the only other occupant of the building. Bella had seen the Dark Lord more than half a dozen times now, but he still ripped all the air out of her lungs and left her panting and gasping. It was not his looks. She supposed there were still some elements of a past attractive face in his angular jaw, perfectly proportioned features and sharp distinct cheekbones, though it was marred by a silky white tinge to his skin and features that looked like a flame had been put to them causing them to melt and distort. However, it did not matter. Something about his presence drew her. Even if she was blind, she was sure she would be draw to him.

"My Lord," she murmured in such a submissive way some would be sure it could not have sounded from her lips as she sunk to her knees despite the filth on the floor. She could not bear to lower her eyes and take her gaze off him. Instead she stared at the Dark Lord from where he had perched himself on a pile of rubble with an impressively stiff back with as regal presence as if he had a crown on his head and sat upon a golden throne. "I have come as you desired."

The words felt sloppy and foolish on her tongue, but somehow she had to speak as her Lord's dark bloodied eyes traced her frame. "Indeed you have, Miss Black," he said softly his voice causing her back to straighten like someone had slipped ice down her robes. It was so calm and curt as he considered her like she was a particularly interesting textbook. "I wonder how you find the accommodations."

She could not be as composed. His words shot through her and they were unexpected and unappreciated. She thought the house was hideous. She thought it was completely unsuitable for the Dark Lord. She was willing to offer her entire family's manor just so he could have what was deserving of him. She did not know why he was here, but he would have a reason and she did not want to criticise his decision. However, she had been taught never to lie in front of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord did not speak. The silence continued as he sat and observed her. It could have only been a second, but, to Bella's racing heart and frantic mind, it felt like a century. More than anything she hated keeping the Dark Lord waiting, but the conundrum was extreme. He did not flinch, though to her she felt like she had to answer in the only way she could.

"I- it is unexpected, Master," she muttered the volume of her voice decreasing dramatically with the ejection of confidence that could only be caused by her Lord. "I assumed you would meet in more... appropriate settings."

She finished lamely, but instead of being displeased the very corners of her Master's lips curled upwards in what could have been a smile if it had not seemed so unnatural. "Exactly." She was not sure what to think. It was even harder to think coherently when the Dark Lord stood and crossed the room in a way that seemed too graceful and flawless for such a quick pace. "It is all about appearances and what they hide. Of course such accommodations could never be worthy of my power, but that is why it is deceiving."

Bella did not utter anything but nod enthralled in his trap. "I like to deceive. Deception is a tool used to weed out those who are weak and foolish using very little will power which is all they deserve." As her heart beat became louder like drums, long fingers brushed against her cheek. They were cool against her flesh but still every inch of her body warmed as she somehow found herself leaning into the touch. She could feel power running off her Lord's skin like raw magic. "And you Miss Black will be my most flawless example of deception."

Opening her mouth like a gold fish she managed to gasp out, "M- me, my Lord? I don't understand."

"You will." His grip tightened momentarily but it was not at all unpleasant. "Sweet and innocent society girl who has not even reached her twentieth birthday, but I can see your potential."

Bella beamed and glowed in her Lord's praise any thought of the room forgotten lost in his cool touch and dark eyes. He stared back without expression the very definition of calmness. She thought the notion suited him like everything else about him.

"I will train you to be my very best follower. Under my tutelage you will be my strongest warrior. You will be my ultimate deception."


End file.
